


Spring of Virility

by CTFMeister



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Corruption, F/M, Gay, Gender Bender, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Transformation, Yaoi, cum, female to male, hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: Celica finds a strange spring containing Mila's blessing inside a cave. While she is unsure about drinking it, she does it anyways, leading to some uncomfortable changes in her body structure. The biggest problem though is how much others like her new body.





	Spring of Virility

‘Water of Virility pours forth. Who will drink from it?’

Celica looked over the spring with s certain sense of doubt. The room she was in was completely absent from the cave’s map and what’s more it looked abandoned and unkempt. The fountain was worn out, with the words so faded that they were barely readable. Add to that the strange air that this place had and… Celica didn’t like it one bit. While she was usually happy to make use of the blessings of Mila that came from drinking from these springs, Celica kind of wanted to avoid this one.

“What’s the hold up?” Boey asked, suddenly entering the dusty room. 

“Hmmmm… It’s just- I found one of these spring that usually contain Mila’s blessings, but I’m not quite sure if we should drink from it…” Celica answered matter-of-factly.

“Why not?” Mae butt in, as she walked into the room. “We’ve been drinking from them all the way here. Why stop now?”

Celica sighed. “But this one just feels… Different. I don’t know how to explain it, but I feel as if something terrible would happen were someone to drink from this spring…” She looked at the ground downcast, unsure of what to do in this situation.

“Alright!” Boey puffed up his chest with confidence. “If you don’t want to drink from the spring I’ll do it.”

His expression of bravery was quickly demeaned though, as Mae burst out laughing. “And what, have you complaining like a baby when you start feeling sick? ‘Waah, wahh, my tummy hurts.’” Boey’s cheeks turned beet red as Mae said that. “No way! I’ll be the one to drink from the spring!” She exclaimed.

“What’s this about drinking from a spring?” Genny quickly popped into the room, curious about the commotion. “I wanna do it too!”

Celica frowned. It seems her doubt had cast worry in her friend’s hearts. And now they were offering to drink from the fountain as well. What if there was something wrong with it? What if they did get sick? No, Celica couldn’t have that happen. There was only one solution to this problem.

“Enough!” Celica yelled out, making the room grow quiet. “I’ll be the one to drink from the water.”

“B-b-but Celica!” Mae spoke up. “You’re the most important out of all of us. You’re the last person that we should risk getting sick.”

“It’s fine Mae.” Celica said with a sigh. “I would feel to bad if any of you had to suffer because of this.” She quickly turned around to face the mountain, leaning over the stone hedge to take a look at the pool of water. “Besides, it’s probably just me being paranoid. I’m sure there’s nothing wrong with this fountain.”

Taking a long breath, Celica scooped some water onto her hand and started to drink from it. She did this a few more times, until the spring stopped spouting water and the pool was completely drained. With that, Celica stood from the spring and turned to face her friends, a little bit of doubt still on her face. 

“How was it?” Boey asked her.

Celica stopped to think for a bit. “It was… A bit salty. Saltier than the other fountains, at least. But besides that, there wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. It was actually pretty normal.”

The group let a collective sigh of relief. “Well that’s good to hear!” Mae added. “Alright, let’s get out of this dusty old place then. I’m starting to get tired of all these Terrors running around here.”

As Celica’s companions left the room, Celica was finally able to let out a sigh of relief. It was true that the water didn’t seem abnormal, but there was still that nagging feeling in the back of Celica’s head. Hopefully there was nothing wrong…

 

Now out of the cave, Celica’s group marched onwards, ready to face any other challenges that presented themselves along their journey. All was normal while they walked, the afternoon sun shining brightly, the wind blowing a pleasant breeze through the air, allies chatting idly as they made their way forward. All was normal, except for one thing. 

“GAAAAH!”

A sharp acute pain suddenly shot through Celica’s midsection, making the girl clutch her stomach tightly. 

“Celica, are you ok?!” Mae yelled out in worry, coming close to Celica in order to support her.

“I-I-I’m f-fine Mae…” Celica tried to say convincingly. “ARGHH” But as more pain arose through her being, she was unable to keep her balance and would’ve fallen down, were she not being helped by Mae.

“There’s a lot of things to describe how you are right now lass, but fine isn’t one of them.” Saber commented, turning to face her. “We’re stopping right here for the night. You’re in no condition to march.”

“No!” Celica disputed. “We need to continue… We need to… Save Mila…” Sweat poured profusely down the girl’s skin as she struggled to get words out.

“You can’t rescue anyone if you’re dead.” Saber retorted. “We’re stopping here for the night and that’s final. You get some rest tonight and we’ll see if you’re feeling better in the morning, alright?” 

Normally Celica would’ve opposed such decision, but right now she was feeling too weak to do so. “Kamui! Leon!” Saber yelled out. “Come here and help me set up a tent for Celica.”

Her mind groggy and limbs tired, Celica let herself relax, gently falling onto the ground. Mae beside her patter her softly. “Don’t worry Celica, everything will be ok.” She tried to say in a comforting tone, though she herself was very noticeably worried. “I’m gonna call Genny and get her to take a look at you. After that you’ll get some rest and we’ll be good as new tomorrow.”

Celica nodded faintly. Yeah, some rest sounded very good right now.

 

The mellow moonlight glowed over Celica’s camp faintly. The air was totally still, night completely quiet save for a few critters singing their songs. Everyone slept soundly in their makeshift beds. Everyone except for Celica, who laid down on her covers with her eyes wide open.

She turned to her side. She’d been able to sleep soundly until now, but after waking up she hasn’t even been able to close her eyes. Celica sighed, turning to her other side. Genny said everything was fine, so why did she feel so horrible? She’d been told to just get some rest but even though her pain was less now, she still couldn’t get any shut eye. Maybe she should wake up Genny she could cast another sleep spell on her…

No! Celica shook her head intensly. She couldn’t just wake up Genny for that, that would be selfish. Celica let another sigh out, resting on her back once more. She just felt so hot and sweaty right now… And then there was that incessant pressure coming from her crotch. She stared blankly at the roof of the tent…

Gah! She couldn’t take this. Sitting up, Celica began removing her clothes, piece by piece, until she was buck naked in the middle of her room. She gave a breath of relief. Woo, that felt much better. Her clothes felt too restrictive right now, and the gentle night breeze was quite nice on her body. However, there was still one thing bothering her. That intense pressure in her crotch!

It was a bit hard to describe really. It felt kind of like a small pebble was trying to pass through her vagina, but it was completely stuck. It wasn’t as painful as what she experienced earlier today, but Mila, was it annoying. It was like something was on the verge of escaping her hole but couldn’t. Maybe if she could…

With a grunt, Celica began to strain her vaginal muscles in an attempt to make this straining feeling stop. She squeezed and squirmed, whether she truly had something stuck in there didn’t actually matter. All that mattered is whether or not this made that oppressing sensation go away. And it seemed to be working. From her actions, the pressure moved downwards through Celica’s hole until it stopped at her entrance, stuck once more.

Celica wrung her muscles with even more rigor. It was so close. Just a little longer and she could finally get this thing out of her body. Her pussy spewed out juices onto the covers. Just a little bit longer and- POP! Celica’s back arched back, letting out a big yelp of relief as the pressure as the pressure finally subsided. Celica panted happily. Yeah, she definitely felt much better now, but… There was something strange.

On her crotch was a strange foreign warmth that caressed her legs. She sat up straight and looked down at her womanhood, moving her hands in the same direction. There was… There was… A small pouch like thing hanging from her crotch! Celica pulled on it lightly to feel if it really was hers and yup, she could feel it. 

It was honestly a very surreal experience, Celica had felt nothing like it before. It felt just like an empty bag just attached to her nether region. And what’s more, it was covering half of her vagina up. While her urethra and clit were still visible and normal, the rest of her hole was covered up seamlessly by this new appendage. It was almost as if her uterus had turned inside out.

She continued to fondle this sack a bit more. And after further exploration, she noticed it wasn’t empty. Inside the pouch she could feel two small balls, around the size of peanuts, swimming around. It was an odd experience to say the least, but… It wasn’t unpleasant, for Celica soon found that the gentle massages she was given to this new area felt kind of nice.

Her breath quickened, Celica panted, reveling in the new feelings that came from fondling this sack. Was she… Was she getting aroused from this? As aroused as a girl without a vagina could get, at least. Her nipples poked erect through the cold air, her clit squiggled in delight, by Mila this felt really good. Celica closed her eyes, letting her hand motions go on as her imagination soared.

Mmmm… Sucking… Having someone suck them would probably feel good… Suddenly, Celica imagined her friend Mae sucking on her new sack, slurping it up like it was a sweet. But Mae was Celica’s friends, she couldn’t do that… Maybe if it was… Alm~ Mae’s shape quickly shifted into that of Alm, who sucked on Celica’s balls with joy. Oh, what a hot image. To have him submit to her sack entirely~ Having him sucking and slurping them like there’s no tomorrow… And then she could use her dick to fuck his asshole~

“Ahhh~” Celica moaned quietly as orgasm shook her body.

Her urethra quivered, as it began spitting white gooey liquid onto the covers below her. Celica panted heavily. While Celica wasn’t very versed in the commitment of sexual acts, she had to admit that this was the most pleasurable masturbation session she’d ever had before. But… She looked down at the white fluid. What the heck was that?

Slowly lowering her hand onto it, she dipped her finger into the white pool that had formed below her. It was hot… And sticky… Celica brought it closer to her face, using her fingers to play with it. It also smelled kind of weird. Why did this thing escape from her urethra? Was she actually sick?

Before she could ponder these questions though, a strange heat began to envelop Celica’s body. The pressure returned to her crotch area, though higher this time. In front of her eyes, her urethra began to shut close, sealing the end of her vagina once and for all. Celica tried to pry it open again with her hands, but she was unsuccessful, as only her clit remained from her female organ.

But even that wouldn’t remain intact in this instance, as it bulged and bloated, growing longer and longer with each passing second. It lengthened until it was five inches long, after which it began tingling, with Celica’s white skin starting to surround it. Before long all but the top of Celica’s clit was covered in skin, and soon the top began to change too. It became rounded and oval like, with a vertical slit appearing on its tip. And then it was done, Celica’s clit was no more, now just a thick throbbing cock.

Celica gasped as she realized what was happening. The sack that just grew on her… It was actually a pair of male balls! And with this cock that just grew on her, she was turning into a man! But her attention quickly turned to her breast, where she felt a tugging sensation. She looked down at them and saw that the skin of her mammaries was being pulled backwards, as their mass decreased. It didn’t last very long, but it was enough for her breasts to lose a whole cup size.

And then, her balls. The began bloating up, the sack growing larger and larger until it touched the covers. Celica moved her hands towards it and grabbed the larger pouch. By Mila! Her nuts had grown to the size of strawberries now! Why the hell was this happening? And why the hell was she so aroused?!

Her dick twitched angrily, balls churning with impatience. She was so fucking horny right now. It was absolutely overloading her brain, she couldn’t think of anything except for churning sperm out. Maybe… Maybe if she masturbated, then her dick would calm down. Yeah, guys’ dicks calm down after they cum, right? That’s what Celica needed, she needed to cum.

With lust dazing her mind, Celica proceeded to place her hands on her throbbing cock. She cooed happily as they made contact, enjoying the feeling her soft palms gave when surrounding her hardened member. It was honestly quite surreal how good her dick felt, it was as if a tornado of pleasure was ravaging her mind. Celica loved it, she needed more!

Slowly, she began moving her hands up and down her shaft, pulling the skin of her dick along with her motions. Her cock pulsated angrily in her hands, thirsty for more stimulation, and Celica was more than happy to comply. Her eyes rolled back, tears of pleasure forming in them, her tongue stuck out, saliva dripping down from her mouth. This really was the best thing she’d ever experienced. It felt like she was in heaven. It felt like she was gonna-

SPLUUUURT! Thick ropes of cum splattered forward as her cock erupted in orgasm. Celica yelped happily, her entire body spasming wildly as her nuts continued to churn out sperm tirelessly. Her mind blank, nothing but pants could leave Celica’s mouth. It felt so amazing, to finally release all the sperm that was contained in her balls.

But before she could truly enjoy this feeling of relief, her body began shifting again. Her breasts tingled once more, before they began to pull back against her chest, growing smaller and ever closer to her body. Her balls gurgled out loudly, as her ballsack protruded out, expanding from her body. Now Celica had breasts so small she could be confused for a guy, balls the size of oranges.

Though that wasn’t even the worst part! The worst part was that her dick was still throbbing erect, ready to go for more. This wasn’t supposed to happen, right? Shouldn’t her dick calm down after cumming? Why did it feel like her balls were as full, no, even fuller than they were before? She had to get it out! She had to release the cum from her balls! The feeling was so overbearing she couldn’t stand it. 

Without any doubt in her mind, Celica brought her hands to her penis once more and began pumping it. Mila, it felt just as good as it did before! Almost as if there was no refraction period or anything, like she was absolutely ready to go at it again. And boy, was Celica ready to go at it. She whacked her member with such intensity it looked like she was actively trying to pull it off. 

And it seemed this effort was about to pay off. Celica groaned in glee as she started to feel her dick twitch, just seconds away from blasting all her cum into the room. This was it. She continued her merciless assault on her penis until-

“AAAHHHH~” 

Celica yelled out in joy as her dick began sputter out sperm. Her load shot up onto the air, covering herself and the rest of her room in sweet sticky liquid. It was quite a bit thicker and more bountiful than last one, but it felt just as good. With loud pants, Celica relaxed as she felt the afterglow of orgasm overtake her. 

However, just like last time, this orgasm would trigger more changes in her body. The last remaining mass of her breasts dissipated slowly until Celica’s once respectable bust was reduced to a feminine flat chest. Her balls once more croaked loudly and grew, though they didn’t become massive, they still had become significantly bigger. And once more, with this ball growth, her sperm reservoirs were replenished, and her dick was hard and horny.

“WHY WON’T IT GO DOWN?!” Celica howled to herself.

Was she doing it wrong? Was it not enough? Everytime she came, her balls would just start feeling fuller and more bothersome than they were before. Celica couldn’t take it! This arousal was going to destroy her mind. She took her hands towards her dick again and began pumping it madly, hoping that she would empty her balls and that this time they would remain empty.

 

Mae silently poked her head from her tent, looking around the rest of the camp. Everything was quiet as the morning sun softly shone over the camp, everyone else asleep but her. She was just so worried about Celica! Even though Genny said she’d be fine, she’d never seen her Celica this sick. Of course, she was worried, I mean, what if something really bad happened to her!

Her head shook violently. No, everything was going to be alright. She was just going to check over Celica to make sure she was ok. And she probably was. Mae just wanted to be super sure, especially considering she was so worried she couldn’t sleep. 

With that, she sneaked out of her tent, stealthily walking towards Celica’s room. As she approached the room though, Mae began hearing low groaning sounds go through the tent’s walls. Was it her imagination playing trick on her, or did Celica still feel unwell? Mae gasped. Oh no, if Celica was still sick that would be terrible, Mae had to rush inside and make sure everything was ok.

Quietly stepping inside the tent, the first thing to hit her was the stench. It smelled so damp and pungent in here, as if something gross had been spilled all over the room. And maybe something had, for Mae could feel the squish of something viscous against her foot. Nevertheless, she pressed onwards, only stopping as she saw Celica sitting in the middle of the room.

If that thing that was sitting in the middle of the room could even be called Celica. This ‘Celica’ was completely buck naked, sperm sprinkled all over her body and surroundings. Her chest was as flat as a board, and instead of a vagina she had a penis, with the biggest set of balls Mae had ever seen, each one easily as big as a cantaloupe. Mae could do nothing but stare wide eyed at this monstrosity corrupting the pristine image of Celica.

Meanwhile, Celica continued to beat her penis as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. With her eyes closed, her hands continued the motion they’d been following for hours, as Celica once more attempted to attain sexual release, though failing to learn that every time she reached it, she would only hunger for more. It just felt so good! Jacking off was so pleasurable, and the climax she had at the end was absolutely delightful… Celica slowly opened her eyes, feeling herself growing closer to orgasm when-

“M-Mae?!” She called out in surprise, finally noticing her friend in front of her.

“Mae! Don’t watch!” Celica pleaded, a blush coming upon her cheeks while she tried to hide her face as best she could. 

But even though she felt quite embarrassed and ashamed that someone had found her in this position, Celica still couldn’t stop her fervent masturbation. Her hands just kept on pumping like normal, too focused on pleasure to focus on anything else. Not only that, but having Mae see this depraved side of her, it really turned Celica on. Exposing and humiliating herself in front of her friend, it aroused her so much that she felt it coming.

With a huge groan, Celica held her meat tightly and it began spouting rope after rope of cum. All of splatted onto Mae, who stood there frozen, unable to think of what to do while more and more of Celica’s spunk blasted onto her. It was like a geyser expelling water, Celica’s dick continued spurting more and more until all of Mae was covered in her white sticky liquid.

Now fully empty once more, her balls began to gurgle and grow again. Celica let a sigh of relief. Though this relief wouldn’t be long lived as she quickly remembered her friend in front of her.

“Mae are you alright?!” Celica asked worriedly.

Mae didn’t respond. She didn’t know what to respond. Her best friend had just blasted with gallons of sperm. Some of it had even landed in her mouth! And it was delicious. No! This was messed up. Celica was a girl, she shouldn’t have a penis, right? Something very wrong was going on here.

Unwittingly, Mae began to lick the cum around her lips. By Mila, it really was delicious, the best thing she’d ever tasted in her life. Not even the sweetest candy could even compare. Sure, it was weird that it came from Celica, but Mae couldn’t deny that it was good. But that wasn’t the problem here! The problem was Celica, something was up with her body, and she needed to fix it.

“M-Mae?” Celica called again.

By now, Mae was scooping cum from her body and placing it in her mouth. It was so good! Celica’s seed was the best thing she’d ever ingested. How could she even eat normal food after this? The answer was she couldn’t. After tasting this, Mae decided she’d willingly submit herself to Celica’s nectar. And she was starting to get a bit hungry for more.

“Mmmm~ Celica~” Mae sang sweetly, as she began to undress herself. “Why didn’t you tell me you had such an amazing tool.”

Celica looked at Mae with utter confusion. “Mae, what are you doing?”

“Hmm, I’m just hungry for a little bit more of your dick milk Celica.” Mae said, as she knelt down in front of her. “Won’t you give me some more?”

“Mae stop, nooooOOOOO~’ Celica tried to get Mae to stop, but her attempt was unsuccessful, as Mae quickly gripped her hands around Celica’s member.

Shivers travelled down Celica’s spine. Mae’s hands felt totally different to her own. They moved up and down slowly, her grasp softer and her motions much gentler, a stark contrast from the fervent pumping Celica was indulging in just a few minutes ago. This sort of pleasure was too good to resist.

But Mae wasn’t satisfied with a simple handjob. She bit her lips. No, she needed to have a taste of Celica’s delicious cock. The same delicious cock that had produced that sweet cum she’d just ingested. The same delicious cock that swam in her mind, her thoughts dedicated to it and it alone. She needed to suck it. Leaning down, Mae opened her mouth and began to bring it closer and closer to Celica’s penis.

A loud moan escaped Celica’s mouth as she felt a wonderful new sensation surround her dick. She looked down, only to see Mae’s face shoved deep into her crotch, her throat taking inch after inch of her meat. Celica squealed. Her throat was so warm and wet with her tongue sliding around her mouth so nicely… Was this how a mouth felt like? This was so much better than her hands~

On her end, Mae was pumping her head back and forth like a lust-driven maniac. She absolutely loved the taste of Celica’s dick, the residue taste of her previous loads only made Mae want more. Her tongue swirled about in her mouth and her cheeks pumped up sucking to maximum potency, as she desperately tried to extract more of Celica’s sweet nectar from her nuts. She was so close! Just a little bit longer and she’d finally be rewarded.

Celica panted heavily. Her mind was adrift with pleasure, barely able to hang on from the assault Mae presented to her. The combination of frantic movement and a tight wet space were too much for her dick to handle. It twitched, balls churning and ready to spout once more, only waiting for the ideal moment to strike.

“MAE I’M CUMMING!!!” Celica yelled out, as she grabbed Mae by her pigtails and pulled her close to her dick.

At first Mae tried to resist and pull back, but as Celica’s sweet juice began to flow into her mouth, she was more than happy to sit there an enjoy it. Celica moaned loudly as her dick shot load after load of sperm into Mae’s mouth. Dazed by an overwhelming lust, the two of them couldn’t do anything but wait for the pleasure to stop.

In the meantime, Mae’s body began shifting and changing thanks to the ingestion of Celica’s cum. Her breasts were first to morph. The heaving melons started to tingle a bit, and pretty soon they began to slowly contract against her skin. They bounced and pulled, losing a little bit of mass with each one of Mae’s gulps, until finally they pressed against her chest tightly, now no longer rounded and plentiful but flat and smooth.

Then came her vagina. It bloated outwards, skin growing closer and closer together until it mended shut. The protruding skin then expanded and wrinkled, as two balls descended into it to form a hefty ballsack. Her little clit began to twitch too, as it lengthened, extending from her body. It didn’t grow as big as Celica’s, but it was definitely long enough not to be considered a clit anymore, especially considering that skin slowly grew all over it and how its head became mushroom-shaped to form a cute little dick covered in phimosis.

Finally, Celica’s cascade of cum ceased, letting Mae fall back down on her butt with joy. She patted her belly happily, content to have gotten to take so much of Celica’s spunk into her. Or rather, him. Mae looked over his pussyless and breastless form with delight. This was the gift he had been given by consuming Celica’s delicious nectar, and he was more than happy to keep it. However, it seems Mae was still hungry, except for something else this time. He fiddled with his tiny dick, his asshole twitching.

“Wow, Celica! That was so great~” Mae sang, as he got onto his feet. 

Still in a daze, Celica didn’t notice how Mae walked around her, looking intently at every part of Celica’s new body. Her balls gurgled once more, bloating just a little bit larger as they refilled once more with sperm. 

“Mmmmm~ And it seem you’re ready for more. That’s good.” Mae continued, stepping closer to the sitting girl. “Because I’m also ready for more.”

Finally, Celica noticed Mae hovering over her, seeing him slowly lowering himself onto her erect and aroused pole. She tried to struggle away but was unsuccessful due to the sheer size of her testicles. Mae licked his lips with a grin. He grabbed hold of Celica’s pole and pointed it towards his ass, slowly pressing the rim of his butt against it until…

“GYAAAAHH” Celica yelped out in glee as she felt her dick being encased by Mae’s tight cavern.

And Mila, was it tight. Mae’s ass squeezed Celica’s dick with so much force that blood was having a hard time circulating through it. The tightness, the warmth, the bumpiness, it was everything she could have dreamed of! Her dick quivered in delight, drool dripping from her face, this is what true pleasure felt like.

Mae on his end, did his best to move up and down Celica’s rod. It was hard due to how big it was, but it was worth it. The way Celica’s large cock felt inside his ass was truly magnificent. His tiny dick quivered in delight from it, bobbing up and down along with Mae’s motions. Mae moaned loudly. It was so good~ He couldn’t wait to be blasted with more of Celica’s sperm.

However, deep inside Mae’s mind there was more than just a desire for pleasure and more of Celica’s sperm. He wanted to take in Celica’s seed. He wanted to watch it bear fruit inside him. Mae’s ass quivered in delight. He wanted her to get him pregnant. The proposition made his entire body tingle in pleasure. He redoubled his pounding efforts. It sounded like the best thing that could ever happen to him. He wanted it. He needed it~

By now, Mae’s careful slow thrusts, had evolved into fast maniac humping. Celica grunted heavily, her dick shivered. Such intense movements… Such a wonderful tightness… Such embracing warm… Celica had died and was in heaven now, surely. There was no other way so much pleasure could be given to a mortal. With every one of Mae’s thrust Celica felt better and better. She couldn’t last much longer. She was gonna cum. 

Groaning intently, Celica began unleashing her waterfall of spunk into Mae’s asshole. “Impregnate me!!!” Mae yelped out in joy, as he felt Celica’s dick begin to spout out.

Along with Celica, Mae’s own tiny dick began spouting out clear liquid as orgasm overcame him. He implanted himself onto Celica’s crotch, wanting to take as much of Celica’s cum as possible. And boy did he take a lot, with so much sperm flowing at such high speed that it quickly made its way up his intestines, forming a growing bulge in his stomach.

This went on for some time, more and more sperm flowing into Mae’s ass until he looked like he was pregnant. Soon after, Celica’s load was completely done, and she let out a huge sigh of relief. Mae fell down onto the floor, barely able to contain himself from the surge of pleasure that his body had taken. He looked at his bloated stomach, patting it lightly. Pregnancy sounded really nicely about now. Surely with such a huge load there was no way he wouldn’t get impregnated.

 

“Hey Genny, have you seen Mae?”

Genny looked up from the piece of bread she was enjoying, to see Boey, looking over her with a worried expression.

She shook her head. “No sorry, I haven’t seen her.”

Boey sighed. “Damn. She wasn’t in our tent when I woke up. I’d figured she’d be with you.”

Genny shook her head again. “Why are you looking for her? Did something happen?”

Now Boey was the one to shake his head. “No, it was just really weird to have her wake up before me. You know how hard it is to get her to wake up in the morning”

Genny nodded, taking a bite out of her bread. 

“I’ve looked all over the camp and I can’t find her, so I’m just a little bit worried.” Boey continued. “The only places I haven’t searched are the tents of everyone else that’s sleeping.”

Genny looked down, giving a pensive gesture for a moment. “Have you searched in Celica’s tent?” She asked.

“No, why would I search there?” Boey responded. 

“Well, since Celia’s sick Mae might’ve gotten up early to check if she was fine. The two of them are pretty close so Mae would probably be the sort to do that.” Genny added.

Boey snapped his fingers. “Yeah, you’re right! Let’s go check on Celica’s tent.”

Genny nodded happily, taking another bite out of her bread as she stood up.

 

“Alright, just be quiet since we don’t know if Celica’s still sleeping.” Genny pulled Boey back before they entered Celica’s tent.

Boey nodded, and the two slowly tip-toed inside of Celica’s abode. A whine of disgust immediately came upon the mages’ faces as a stagnant smell hit their faces. Nevertheless, they continued making their way inside, only stopping to stare in horror at what lay before them. There in the center of the room was a male Celica, with humongous balls receiving a handjob from a male Mae sitting beside him.

Mae quickly noticed the intruders, a small deviant smile coming up across his face. “Oh my~ Look Celica, we have visitors.” She cooed.

Celica looked up from her state of stun and lust, only to see her friends staring at her with terror. She covered her eyes in shame, even though her penis was much more aroused than it was before.

“Mae, what is the meaning of this?!” Boey asked angrily, stepping forward with determination.

“Oh, you’ll find out soon…” Mae responded slyly. “Right, Celica?”

Celica groaned, her penis was at its limit. Unable to stop herself from holding on, Celica ejaculated into the room once more…

… …

Deep inside the temple of Mila, Mae stood proudly in front of the door to Mila’s chamber. He patted his bloated stomach happily. Thanks to his Lord’s blessings, he was now 7-months pregnant with beautiful twins, and he could not wait for the day when he would bare them. 

Below him, Boey was stepping up the stairs to meet him. The boy was having a rough time walking up, thanks to his own pregnant stomach, but given his important task this early morning, Boey was giving it his all to get there on time. 

“Ahh- Good morning Patriarch.” Boey called to Mae, a little bit winded from his trip.

Mae smiled as he watched over Boey. It was amazing how much he’d changed thus far. Besides the large belly, Boey’s white hair had started to cascade down onto his shoulders. His face was more feminine and rounded now, his skin much softer than it used to be. Even his voice was high and girly.

“Good morning Archbishop Boey.” Mae cordially responded. “Are you ready for today’s services?”

Boey nodded with a smile. The two of them then turned towards the large door and began opening it. Light sparkled brightly against the pristine white marble of the room, as they both walked along the main pathway towards the throne.

“Your robe looks very clean today, Patriarch.” Boey commented. 

“Thank you, Archbishop.” Mae responded gladly, looking down at his robes. “I spent all afternoon yesterday cleaning them.”

These ‘robes’ they were wearing were the standard uniform for the new Sect of Virility. However, rather than a robe, it was more of long piece of white rectangular cloth that only barely managed to cover the front and back of whoever wore it. The sides were completely exposed, and even the front was only wide enough to cover their dicks and asses. Besides that, they were completely naked, just as the Sect of Virility would want it.

They slowly walked up the stairs, until they finally arrived at the throne, where their Lord, Celica, sat, sleeping soundly. His long red hair flowed down to his waist, his breasts non-existent, and his dick up and erect as it always was. However, the most impressive thing had to be his balls. Both of his testicle’s flopped down onto the ground, each one the size of large beanbags. Mae smiled. This was the sight of a God.

“Ah!” Noticing something odd in this picture, Mae turned to one of the testicles, only to find Genny sitting on the floor next to it, in an almost trance-like state as he used his tongue to thoroughly moisten it.

“Archbishop Genny!” Mae exclaimed. “How long have you been here licking up Our Holiness’ nectar makers?”

As soon as Genny noticed Patriarch Mae, he quickly stood up to face him. “P-P-Patriarch! My apologies. I was just so entranced by Our Holiness’ splendor that I couldn’t help but lick him all night.” Save for the large belly, Genny looked much like he used too before. One could be faulted for assuming that he was a girl. However, the small penis that hung from his crotch told another story.

“Yes, I understand Genny. Our Holiness is the most beautiful thing in this earth.” Mae said. He placed his hand on Genny’s overblown stomach. “But you’re caring for two now. Make sure you don’t overexert yourself and cause your little one any harm.” 

“My apologies.” Genny replied. “I will make sure it does not happen again.”

Mae gave him a large smile. “Alright, Archbishops, bring the barrels. I will begin with the preparations for the morning ritual.”

The two Archbishops nodded and headed off to fetch the commanded items. Mae meanwhile, walked over to Celica’s side, moving him slightly so as to wake him up.

“Your Holiness…” Mae sang sweetly. “It’s time to wake up~”

After some gently rocking, Celica’s eyes began to open slowly. He looked around the room, confusion apparent in his face.

“M-Mae?” Celica called out. “Where- Where are we?”

“Oh, Your Holiness… Always bad at waking up, huh?” Mae giggled. “We’re in your throne room. We need to get you ready for the morning ritual.”

With a devious smile, Mae lowered his hand onto Celica’s raging pole. “Please produce tons of sweet nectar like you always do, ok?”

“No…” Celica tried to shake away from his grip. “Mae, this is wrong… We need to find Mila… We need to get her back.”

“Your Holiness, please. Just forget about Mila, won’t you?” Mae’s hands began pumping up and down Celica’s shaft. “The only God that we worship is right before us. Please bless us with your amazing gift again, Your Holiness.”

Celica groaned. His mind was trying to fight the pleasure that came over him, to try and return everything to normal so he could save Zofia. But the pleasure was too great. After months and months of constant sexual satisfaction, Celica couldn’t help but give into his primal desires. He just let Mae move his fuckstick, content to just bask in the bliss it produced him.

By this point, both Boey and Genny had returned with their respective barrels. Boey was first, he placed his barrel as close to Celica as he could. Mae smiled devilishly. Celica’s dick was twitching already. He kept pumping it steadily until Celica could hold it in no more. Celica moaned loudly, as his penis started blasting gallons upon gallons of cum into the barrel.

“That’s it Your Holiness.” Mae called out. “Just spill it all out.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been wanting to write some MPreg for a while. MPreg and FtM TF mix pretty well, so I've been trying to do something with it. Unfortunately for this one, the MPreg is kind of an aside to the hyper and corruption stuff. Oh well. I guess it's just really hard to introduce MPreg to things. Also, this is my first time lewding Echoes, so I'm very happy. I like Fates and Awakening, but other FEs need lewds too! With this, that leaves Binding Blade (And heroes I guess?) as the only FE Game I've played fully that I haven't lewded (soon tm!). I'm playing through other FEs though, so soon hopefully I can lewd all of them. Anyways, I hope you like this!


End file.
